


You found it now

by ElissaSeviev



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Ash, EIGHT YEARS LATER, F/M, Fluff, Friendship turning into romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaSeviev/pseuds/ElissaSeviev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my best friend. I love you. I'll love always love you. I always do - well, ok, right now you're not at your peek perfomance when it comes to loveliness, but well ... Nobody's perfect, uh ?"</p><p>[Short texts about Misty and Ash, for each letter (or so. Any idea for the Z and the X ?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone to make me feel at home (D as in Drunk)

 

**But now I can't breathe**

**I'm still on the ground (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Where there's shadow there is light**

**Love isn't a battle cry**

**Even in the darkest night**

**There is shadow, there is light**

**When your world falls apart**

**Every question opens a new room in your heart**

**And now you get lost**

**Wondering the hall (oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**Where there is shadow there is light.**

_Battle Cry - Kyler England_

 

Her eyes were almost closed, and she could feel her head nodding gently, as sleep was starting to invade every cell of her body. She dropped her book on breeding Aquatic Pokémons on the floor, resting her head against her pillow. The light of her living room was still on, and the couch wasn't that comfortable, but she really felt exhausted and after all, Ash and Brock had slept on that sofa for dozens of nights. 

They had been separated quite a long time, but then, finally, when they were about to turn eighteen, Ash had fulfilled his dreams and had become a Pokémon Master. Little time after that, he had come home to Pallet and now lived in a little apartment really close to his mother's house. Every now and then, he did the journey to the Cereluan City when Misty lived, at the Pokémon Center. She loved it here ; she loved working with her Aquatic Pokémons, she loved managing the center and bossing her sisters around whenever they were there and she was grateful for it all, but after years of seeing Ash very rarely she felt wistful of the times when Brock, Ash and herself would sleep in the woods in their sleeping bags and spend days together, alone with their Pokémons. She knew Ash was in the Cerulean City for some business, but she would only see him the day after. 

Her eyelids were closed and her breathing eased as only when one is falling asleep when she heard the knock on her door, the appartment she lived in right above the Center. There were few people that knew the code that led to the inhabited part, and it could only be her sisters, Brock or Ash. She sighed heavily as she pushed on her hands to raise up, and shuffled along. The young woman yawned loudly, putting her hand in front of her mouth, and then opened the door. She didn't mind really what she looked like - her blue eyes were tired, she wasn't wearing make up, she was in pijamas and her hair was probably all over the place - but she was surprised to find Ash looking really, really bad. 

He was standing there on her threshold, his eyes sparkly and opened too wide to be normal, his skin slightly reddish but at the same time, way too pale, and he seemed confused, lost, as if he didn't really know how he got there. He was leaning on the wall, as someone limping would do. Worried, Misty took a few steps toward him, and rested her hand on his forehead - he wasn't hot but his eyes didn't seem able to focus on her face. 

-Ash ? Ash, you okay ?  

-Okay ? I'm better than okay ! I'm awe... awesome ! (He tried to clap his hands together, but failed, and he would have fell if she hadn't caught him, his arm thrown over her shoulder).

Misty sighed. It almost never happened, and most of the times it did, she was in the same state as he was at that moment. Knowing she couldn't let him wander the streets in that state, she arranged herself so he could lean on her and took him to the living room, struggling to close the door and then to make him sit on the couch in a position that wouldn't be too askew.

-You're drunk, she sighed again.

Ash looked in her blue eyes, and she could see the kid he once was in his chocolate ones. There was fondness in his stare, and something like when you look at the stars, brilliant in the sky and there's their reflection in your pupils. 

-Sor'y. Couldn't go to Brock's. Y'know how he gets. All moral-ish.

-You mean moralist, the Gym Leader corrected, and he nodded. Come on, let's get you to bed.

She should have been mad, she knew it, but she was too tired. She'd scream tomorrow. She'd scream and kick and be "all moral-ish". But that night, she just couldn't. 

-Come on Ash. Can you untie your shoes ?

-Sure, he nodded and Misty wanted to laugh at the face he made - she kind of felt warm looking at him like that, vulnerable and just like the kid she was friends with almost a decade ago. 

He started to struggle with his sneakers and she laughed for good, kneeling by the couch to help him out. She raised her eyes to see why he was moving so much and stepped back, startled. He had taken his shirt off and his trousers were hanging at his knees.

-Ash, are you doing a striptease or something ?

A bit green, now, he stumbled :

-You wish.

She rolled her eyes and went to get a blanket only to hear him ask :

-Y'gonna make me sleep on the couch ? 

The redhead turned around to look at him. He was watching her with question marks in his sweet eyes, unconscious of his almost-nakedness. It didn't bother her though, and wouldn't have bothered him had he been completly conscious. They had been friends for a long time. They used to swim together in the lakes and rivers they came across. This wasn't intimidating, or unusual - just a bit weird because he was drunk.

-Don't you want to ? Would you rather have the rug, maybe ? she answered, playful and a little bit more awake.

-Nope. But my stomach hurts.

She was about to sigh again when she admitted that indeed, the bathroom was right in front of her room. She came to help him get on his feet and then took him to her room. The bed was big enough for the both of them, and he literally fell on it, his head banging against the wall. Half smiling, half worried, she moved her hand towards his head and he caught it in mid-air, holding it between his two own hands, warm and strong.

-Ash ? Something's wrong ? she asked as she sat beside him. 

He rested his head on her shoulder, putting himself in an akward position. Long gone was the time she was taller than him. He was now reaching a good 6''00'. Her red hair, now longer, was falling on his nose and he snuzzled it against her neck, which made her shiver. She never was intimate with guys.  He was the only one that was allowed to sleep in the same bed or put his arms around her. Even Brock barely hugged her. 

-I'm feeling sick. 

She eased him into the bed, putting his head on one of the pillows. Everything was clear in the room ; the walls a very pale shade of orange and most of the appartment in shades of blue matching her eyes and the City.

-You should sleep. I'll get you a basin. 

As she got up, he caught her hand again, pressing it.

-I missed you, y'know.

It was hard sometimes to understand what he was saying because of the alcohol running in his veins, but that time she got it perfectly and smiled. Misty had become a little bit frendlier,  calmer with the years, and if she was still known for her moments of anger, her sarcasm and her tough love with Ash, they had evolved in a relationship with more fondness and trust as they had grown up and had had to face distance and time together.

-I know Ash. It's been some time. 

-No, not those past weeks. I'mean. Yeah, sure. But when you left. That was terrible. I was alone. Sure I had Brock but. Hadn't you. Missed all the figh'ting. Mist. Missed. See ? Sounds the same.

There was a pinch in her heart, like the sting from a needle puncturing it - it hurt. She went to her closet, taking the basin out and putting it by the bed before she sat against Ash, leaning against his stomach as he was lying on his side, the blanket covering the lower part of his body. It was a bit weird to feel his naked skin against hers, on the space between the hem of her tank top and her short. It was nice though, warm, reasurring, just like when they used to sleep next to each other in the forest and the valleys, the meadows and all those bunk beds they had to share because they would always both want the only upper one and had to take turns sleeping in it. Mist slowly brushed his cheekbone, and the hollow underneath it with the tip of her fingers and rested her head near Ash's.

-It's ok Ash. I'm here now, she reassured him. You'll be ok by tomorrow. Just sleep.

And he did.

 

**

*

Misty was waken up by a movement in her back, and something gripping the fabric of her shirt. She raised, one hand on her forehead, fighting the dark to see what was going on. Ash was behind her, curled up, one hand on his stomach the other gripping her shirt out of pain.

-Hey, Ash. Ash. Ash, wake up, the young woman whispered, shaking his shoulder.

He started in his sleep, before waking up, his eyes wide open and his whole body shivering. He looked around him, taking everything in and trying to figure out what he was doing in her bed, then doing a double take. 

-Oh, gosh, I feel awful.

He got up fast, throwing the blanket and the sheets away and avoided the basin, obviously not conscious enough to use it, or maybe trying to spare Misty's bed and floor. She followed him in the bathroom - he could walk around in the appartment in his sleep, he had been there so many times - and kept the few strands falling on his nose back as he kneeled by the toilets. She gently patted his back and strocked the nape of his neck as he whispered "I'm sorry. So sorry."

-It's ok Ash. Come on, drink some water. You'll be better then.

 

**

*

He never had had such a bad hangover. This one was awful.

Ash was sick all night, alternating between falling asleep against the sink and throwing up, his head in the toilets, Misty forcing him to drink some water every now and then. When the sun rose, he was pale and everything hurt inside of him, and as he rested his head against Misty's stomach who was almost asleep, her back against her bathtub, he swore, enjoying the cold tiled floor against his skin :

-I swear to you Mist, I swear on your head, no, I swear on Pikachu's head ... Wait where is he ? I didn't left him at the bar, did I ? God, just imagine if he has some vodka. I should go. Go get him ... 

-You left him here yesterday, remember ? she interrupted him.  You gave him to my sister before going out. He's sleeping with my other Pokémons. He's fine, I checked. He doesn't know you're here though. You were saying ?

-Good. Thank'you. I was sayin' ... I swear on Pikachu's head I will never, ever drink again.

She raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

-Oh really ? Poor Pikachu.

-Okay. Okay I take it back. I swear on Pikachu's head I will never, ever drink that much again.

-Good. You're such an idiot, she whispered, her head falling back against the porcelain of the bathtub.  

There was a smile playing on her lips that he didn't see, his eyes closed, not really caring that he was sleeping right by the toilets, on the floor.

-I'm sorry.

-It's ok, I told you, I'm used to it.

-You're such moralist know-it-all, he whispered softly against her tank top, but there was the shadow of a laugh in his voice. And the use of "moralist" made her smile.

-By the way. Weren't you supposed to sleep at one of the guy's place tonight ? she asked again - and she was so tired, so close to sleep she had to hang on to hear his answer.

-I was. But then they got me drunk with Tequila Paf and went back to their own place with a girl each. I didn't know where to go.

And once again she said :

-It's ok. Of course it's ok. You're always home here.

She stroked his hair, like only your best friend can, smoothly but with a warm sensation coming from it - exactly like when you finally come home after years of travelling.

-Ok. Good.

And he fell asleep again.

 

**

*

Next time he woke up, he was pretty sure he wasn't about to be sick. It had to be around nine AM, but his eyelids were still drooping. His back ached. His stomach ached.

His head ached like hell.

He took a look at his best friend and had a fond smile, benefiting from the fact that she wouldn't see it. Her neck was in a weird angle and it would hurt when she'd wake up. Slowly, his head feeling as if he had a pneumatic drill making its way inside his skull,  he slipped a hand under her knees and one around her waist, her head falling on his shoulder and lightly put her on her bed.

And then he fell asleep again.

**

*

Light. Entire pools of light. 

Ash woke up to see the sun coming in by the window he was sure was closed when he had taken them both to bed, and immediatly regretted opening his eyes (the pneumatic drill was still working in there). He heard Misty's footsteps before seeing her and smiled when she came in the room. She was holding two cups of coffee by one hand - something he never mastered -, the other massaging the nape of her neck.

-Hey there, she smiled - and there was a giggle in the back of her throat. Hungover much ? 

She handed him one of the cup - with Pikachu on it, which made him smile - and sat by the bed, her hair against his forearm as he rested on the pillow again, putting the cup on the desk.

-Thanks Mist. I'm so sorry. Gosh it hurts.

-Told you so. Why don't you ever listen ? 

-I will next time. Maybe.

-Yesterday you swore there would be no next time.

He laughed ;

-Oh, did I ? 

-Yeak. Pikachu is asking for you - I told him you came over. I didn't say why, just that you'd rather stay here.

-Thank you Mist.

And once again, she answered :

-It's ok Ash.

She knew she had told herself she would scream and be mad once he was better, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

-Drink coffee, it'll help. And then go get a shower - the red towel is yours. And then maybe you can sleep some more, or you could cook something for the both of us if that's ok.

He nodded and thanked her - sure he would cook. She was so terribly bad at it. Really they both were.

-Or maybe I could call Brock and tell  _him_ to come over and cook something.

-Sounds like a plan, he agreed, and they both bursted out laughing.

-Don't get that drunk again, ok ? 

-Ok Mist. Ok, I won't. Stop being so moralist. (That made her laugh and he didn't get why but was quite happy about it.)

She rarely kissed him, but that time, after she had finished her own cup of coffee, she bent to drop a light kiss against his hair. She was almost out of the room, reaching for her phone when she turned on her feet, leaning against the lilac door : 

-Eh, Ash ? the redhead called.

-Yeah Misty ? he answered, steam making his eyes blink as he drank a sip of coffee.

-I was alone too. It was horrible for me too. (There was a silent and a flash bursted in Ash's mind - the couch, the ache in his stomach, Misty's hand on his forehead). And I missed you more than could ever imagine.

**

*

She poked her head round the door, her cellphone still against her ear.

-Broke's coming.

-Awesome ! cried Ash, Pikachu running in his arm ("Pika-pika-chuuu !" - and Misty couldn't hear anymore.)

She then walked in the room, and stood in front of him, his hair still damp from the shower. 

-Hey, Mist ? he said, raising his head to look into her blue eyes.

-Yeah ?

-Do you think we'll travel again the three of us one day ? he questionned.

She didn't take even a second to think about it.

-Yeah, sure.

-Good. And, Mist ?

-Yeah ?

-Thank you.

She smiled and sat beside him, and he put an arm around her shoulder, something he probably wouldn't have done when they were travelling through the country as kids. But they had grown up. Changed. Matured. They were closer in some way even if they didn't see each other as much.

-It's ok Ash. It's ok.

 

 

 


	2. A whisper in my ear [N as in Nightmare]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweat on her forehead, shivers all over her body and only Ash's voice to reassure her."

**But when it hasn't been you day, your week, your month or even your year**

**Well I'll be there for you**

**When the rain starts to pour**

**I'll be there for you like I've been there before**

**I'll be there for you**

**Because you're there for me too.**

_I'll be there for you - Boyce Avenue Cover._

 

_Creak._

Ash turned around in his bed, pulling the sheets tighter around his thin frame.

_Creaaak._

He opened a tired eye, seeing only the white wall against which their bunk beds stood.

_Creaaaak._

As he sat up, he heard a small noise - like someone wimpering in their pillow.

With a sigh, he threw his blanket further down his bed and soon, his feet were on the cold floor. He took a look at Brock, who was sleeping in his own bed, snoring a little but mostly looking like a young child, his breathing regular, reassuring. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it ! :) Next one will be G as in Grief : As I Lay Dying. (Sounds like fun, uh ?)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be short texts about Misty and Ash, about one for each letter (but sometime I just get creaaatiiiive and start writing writing writing so I don't know how it'll end up being. One thing is sure, it won't be logical since I'm started with letter D !)  
> So that one is done ! I love and appreciate feedback, next time will be the letter N, N as in Nightmare.  
> I'm sorry, English isn't my mother tongue so if there's any mistake, please report them in the comments below !


End file.
